


Kankri => Watch an old favorite

by thescouticus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A Very Confused Cronus, Accidental Voyeurism, Age Play, Anal Sex, Beforan Culling, Body Worship, Caretaking, Corseting, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Exhibitionism, F/M, Feminization, Fetishization, Invasion of Privacy, Kankri's Internalized Sexual Guilt, Kink Negotiation, Lactation Kink, Lashing Out, M/M, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Panty Kink, Porn Watching, Power Play Fantasy, Premature Ejaculation, Punishment, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Repression, Spanking, Surgical Kink, Tightlacing Kink, Walking In On Someone, boys in panties, fantisizing, nook slapping, rape mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescouticus/pseuds/thescouticus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim walks in on Kankri pleasuring himself. It's awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Porrim => Give Kankri his mail

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and though you have vowed celibacy so that you can focus on your education and discourse (among other reasons). Currently you have your hands on your genitals, and you are pleasuring yourself, as you are still a healthy, growing young adult troll. Your vow may apply to others, but there is nothing preventing you from being intimate with yourself. And well, you need the release. There is nothing wrong with this, it is a perfectly natural result of your body's desire to feel nice and to reproduce.

Your choice in media is an entirely different story.

An old favorite is playing on your laptop, saved underneath something you know no one would ever look for on your laptop. After several layers of different genuine discourse and essays, is your pornography folder. It is listed as “Discourse related to the various struggles experienced by able-bodied and minded-trolls who undergo culling.” No one is going to go through your files for that. Technically you guess this could count as that.

Ha.  
A laughable thought.

Because he's currently watching a Teal-blood culler taking advantage of her Burgundy charge, touching him while he's sleeping, and sinking her bulge into him once it's clear he's deeply asleep. It's an incredibly problematic situation, and it's got your nook dripping down your thighs. You thank god your door locks as you speed up the two fingers in your nook, your ass in the air, knees out, laptop set to the side so you don't jostle it as you please yourself. She calls him 'little one' and 'baby boy'. You think about being in that position, waking up to someone with their hand up your shirt and their bulge in your nook and your muscles limp and unwilling to help you because your reflex is triggered.

You're about to come, the image onscreen gets you every time, when your door opens.

It swings open, and Porrim is there with the mail, except now she's looking between your laptop screen, the Teal pinching the sensitive little spot between his nook and his bulge to wake him up, and you, staring at her gobsmacked with your fingers in your nook.

You pull your fingers out of your nook so quick it nearly scratches the inside and you slam the laptop shut, only the moans keep playing for a few long moments because your computer hasn't gone into sleep mode and good god the dialog makes it so horribly obvious they're culler and charge and Porrim has got to be judging you so hard right now, fuck you're such a hypocrite.

This is the exact reason you don't DO anything. If you imagine yourself in a relationship, this is what you picture, total power exchange, but you spend your life fighting against the forcing of that, and if they were still on Beforus, she'd probably have you culled for it, it's just a final proof that he should have been culled to begin with instead of being raised by your lusus. You snap your legs together and open your mouth to explain yourself, as your porn audio finally stops, and Porrim just...

Closes her mouth with an audible click of her teeth, and leaves.

Fuck.

Your name is Porrim Maryam, and you thought you would be helpful and get Kankri's mail for him, since you have to go by the mailbox to get to his house anyway. What you ended up getting when you answered the door is an eyeful of cherry-red nook and taint, since it turns out Kankri is masturbating on his couch, rear end in the air and legs wide open. You can't say it surprises you to learn that Kankri does indeed masturbate, you've seen the way he looks at Latula, but you are surprised to see what he's masturbating to. You don't know what you would have expected him to masturbate to, but it's not that.

It's Culler/charge fetish porn. With a somnophilia kink.

Kankri hates all forms of others taking advantage of their power over others, and finds it to be disgraceful and problematic and all kinds of bad. He notices you quickly, and his face goes red as he scrambles to close his husktop and his legs, taking a breath to prepare to explain himself. You leave before he can, picking your jaw up from the floor. He clearly needs a few minutes to himself.

You're not judging him. Well, maybe a little, but you're mostly just curious. If this is a fixation of his, it could explain why he so fiercely denies your help. You're not trying to seduce him, or cull him, but if it looks that way to him, well, that would clearly conflict with his belief that no one should be culled without their consent or their absolute, undeniable requirement. Which also would conflict with his own desire to have his consent compromised, if his sleeping porn was of any indication.

Oh, the poor honey must be so conflicted. No wonder why he just threw his hands up in the air and said “Fuck it! I'll just not do anything.” See, this was why you were so focused on sex-positivity. Kankri had nothing to be ashamed of. Power play is a very popular kink and fantasy, and there was truly not conflicting there. His kinks were his private, consensual life and fantasies, and his philosophies were his public views, and as long as no one was being forced without their consent, there was nothing to be ashamed of and nothing conflicting. Kankri was such a little overthinker sometimes.

She gives him a moment, then shoots him a text, playful and winking and hopefully excruciatingly embarrassing: Oh Kanny, I didn't know you were THAT kind of boy... ;)


	2. Kankri: ==> Be Mortified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri has a moment of weakness. Porrim basks in it. They have a talk and learn some things.

You name is Kankri Vantas, and it's absolutely official. You have known Porrim Maryam since you were five and a half sweeps old and in that time oinkbeasts have not flown, hell has not frozen over, and that woman has become no less evil. This becomes clear as she texts you after only a few minutes have passed since you got up, locked your front door, locked yourself in the bathroom, and finished yourself off without any media whatsoever.

You can't take a risk like that again, and it was unlike you to not double-check that your door was shut. Looks like you're not getting off again any time in the next six sweeps. At least, not without constant vigilance taking away from the pleasure of it and making it suck. You look at the text she sent you and drop your head onto your desk, then hiss at the pain.

You send her back “P9rrim, it is n9t what it l99ks like, and if y9u tell any9ne, I will tell them a69ut the time that y9u sh9wed up at my hive d99r smashed, c9mplained a6out what a 6ad sexual partner Cr9nus was, then attempted t9 seduce me.”

“O+h, no+ worries, ho+ney. That's yo+ur private business, altho+ugh it lo+o+ks like yo+u might have enjo+yed it if I tried a little harder.”

You scream. You scream and tell her to stop calling you that. She texts you the next day and asks you if you're done having your tantrum yet, and informing you that she's coming over and you have ten minutes to prepare, rather than asking if she can come over.

You groan and pull on that godforsaken sweater she knitted you.

It occurs to you that she has you far more wrapped around her finger than you ever intended to allow her to as she waltzes into your house with a tray of cookies and pats you on the head as she makes tea in your teapot in your kitchen, then comes out and pretty much forces a cookie upon you as she sets the two mugs of tea down and starts smiling at you like a cat that had gotten into some particularly delicious cream. She crosses her legs, and leans in, resting her head on a hand, arm braced against her knee, the other poised to give you a good view of her cleavage.

“So.” she says, the same shit-eating grin on her face, voice portraying concern, sincerity, kindness, maternal affection, and diabolical, smirking humor. “How long has this been going on, sweetheart?”

“That,” You reply in kind, crossing your arms stubbornly, she's obviously playing to what little she knows of your kinks. And to your horror, it's kind of working. “Is absolutely none of your business, considering that you are not my human mother, you are not my quadrant-mate, and you are certainly not my culler. You have no right to demand that information of me. My intimate matters are my own business, not yours.”

“But, Kanny-”

“Porrim, that is not my name, stop calling me that. I am not a wriggler, and I am neither your charge, nor your pet.”

She huffs and pouts like you've hurt her feelings, and puts an arm around your shoulder, ignoring your glaring at it, “It sure seems like you might like to be. Kankri, I know this is a sensitive subject for you, but I only what to make sure you are healthy, happy and satisfied with your life,” You roll your eyes. She's the picture of perfect motherly concern, leaned in towards you, attentive, and stroking your shoulder gently. “And if that involves something you're not getting now, or that you feel like you can't have, I'd like to help you achieve it.”

“Porrim, I do not need anything that I am not getting currently. I am well aware when fantasies should remain fantasies, and these are most definitely situations that should remain fantasies. My strong focus on equality has had this effect on my mind, but I would never act on it, because it is wrong, and no one should take advantage of another person, especially not in a sexually predatory manner, it is against my basic principles.” You say definitively, shrugging her arm off your shoulder. “If I do such things, what kind of example am I setting for others?”

She just sort of... Nods to herself, looking at you with her eyes all soft and pitying. Good god, stop it. You are not a wriggler. You're not. “The perfect one. That you're happy being cared for and babied, and that you support all who make decisions that they feel are right for them about their own well-being and pleasures, but that these things shouldn't be forced upon people under any circumstance unless it has been negotiated and agreed upon previously."

You stand without warning, the table scooting out from the force of your knee, and your eyes are watering by the time you get it all out, “You don't understand, Porrim! None of you understand! I can't just... Do stuff like that! I can't say 'No one should take advantage of those under their care' and then turn around and let someone do just that! I can't say 'Don't let others rob you of your power', and then allow someone else to do that to me, let alone fetishize that very thing! It ignores the struggles of all abused by the culling system and it's like admitting the Empire was right! Having these kind of fantasies, that's the obvious conclusion! That being culled is something I really need, I'm just being a stubborn little shit! That I should've been under the hand of some blue-blood with an ego trip, having my ass wiped for me like a proper little mutant!”

She stares for a long moment, then rises next to you and takes your hand, running her fingers over the knuckles, it's a clearly pale gesture. “Kankri, I did not mean to belittle your feelings. I'm sorry.” she kisses you softly on the forehead, “You're not admitting Beforus is right, and you're not being a hypocrite. I promise.”

You sit down, shaken, but pleased with her apology, and give yourself a moment to calm down and make the impulsive decision to give in, just for a few moments. Just let her baby you like you want someone to. Like you want her to. She pulls you up to her chest, and rests your head on her rumble spheres, arms around you. “Your blood doesn't have anything to do with your kinks, and your kinks don't have anything to do with your philosophies, okay? And none of those things has anything to do with your worth as a person. You're into power play because you're into power play, and you're off-spectrum because of biology you can't change, and your philosophy is your philosophy because you're a decent person. And there's nothing wrong or humiliating with being into power play as long as it's what you and your partner have decided what you both want and there's a way to remove yourself from the exchange if you're not enjoying yourself.”

You nod weakly. You do feel bad, about what you want. You can't help it. Even this is tinged with guilt. You feel bad that you want her to take control and feed and bathe and clothe and fuck you. You feel like you're taking advantage of her even though this was the very thing that you discussed that you wanted and she knows why this is happening. You need to stop this before she does, you know she will, but you can't bring yourself to. She brings a cookie to your lips and you munch on it. She asks you again, and this time you answer her truthfully.

“How long have you had fantasies of being culled, Kanny?”

“Since I was really little, even though my lusus told me that he wanted me and to not let anyone cull me. The sexual aspect wasn't until I was like five though, by then I knew how bad culling really could be. I had culled friends and everything. Yet there I was, fantasizing about getting culled and my culler doing embarrassing things to me and “taking care” of me. In just about every sense of the term.” She hums her acknowledgment, pulling you a little closer in order to run her fingers through your hair.

“... You do realize that your fantasy is not a comment on yourself as a person, right? You wanting to be cared for doesn't mean that you're not an adult troll fully capable of taking care of yourself. It doesn't make you any less than anyone else. It's just something that you enjoy like anything else.”

You sigh. This really is far more than you should be indulging yourself in, but you're upset, and she's upset, and you lashed out at her, like you always lash out at her, but this time she's openly acknowledging your feelings and what they mean and letting you speak and she's trying to make you feel better, and you know that taking care of you makes her feel better. It makes you feel better too, now that your anger has faded into general upset. “... I know, I just... It's hard, Porrim. It's hard and confusing and conflicting and weird and frustrating.”

She makes a sympathetic little coo at you and kisses the top of your head. “I'm here for you, Kanny. You know that. If you need anything at all, you can always come to me. I just ask that you're honest, with me, and with yourself.” You nod. She's always said that, and she asks. “Is there anything that... You'd like to share with me?”

You shrug a little bit. It's kind of exciting to know that someone knows, but mostly it's just mildly terrifying. “... Please don't do this in front of anyone else.” you mumble, and she laughs a little. You can feel it in the way her breasts wobble beneath your head. You're still not looking her in the eye. If you did that, you would loose your nerve. Probably your tongue. It's easier to speak your mind if you're not speaking it directly at her.

“Don't worry, hon. I know how much you dislike public displays of affection. I'll try to be better about touching you when other people are around. Is there anything you'd like me to avoid in general, since you seem pretty alright with this so far?” She asks you, sounding genuinely concerned this time, and a little bit like she doesn't even want to ask, like it would break something. The mood, perhaps. You don't usually let things like this happen. This kind of intimacy. You usually just lock yourself into a room, turn on some sad music or a movie, and cry yourself out. She might just be worried about pushing her own luck, pushing you too far. You both know that you're celibate, you usually avoid even pale, but this feels too nice, and she...

It hits you like a sack of bricks.

She's trying to see where you draw the line. What you are comfortable with. She does not want to overstep your boundaries and is giving you room to set those for yourself, since she knows that you'll feel uncomfortable long, long before she feels uncomfortable with this whole 'intimate touch' thing. Your mind solidifies a plan of where you can no longer excuse yourself and claim your celibacy or a ruse of platonic affection. That's what this is by now. A ruse of platonic affection, but it's not clear what quadrant, exactly, that this would be in if it weren't.

“Please don't reach underneath my clothing, don't pap me, and please no touching me at all below the belt. On a mid-rise pair of pants, not on a belt on pants like mine.” you tell her, and she squeezes you a little, and kisses the top of your head.

“Alright, little one. I won't.”

You talk deep into the night, and she's understandably curious. You end up telling her a great many things you had never intended to, and she produces a bottle of wine from somewhere, and by the end of the night she knows a great deal about your kinks and your headspace, and you're purring on her lap, giggling and half-drowsy with drink, your head tucked in all sweetly underneath her chin like a little culled pet, and when she leaves, you quite willingly- and quite drunkly- kiss her softly on the cheek, and you discover all the black lip-prints she's left on your face and neck in the morning, along with the glass of water and the painkillers next to your coon.

You smile like an idiot and pretend that you aren't.


	3. Kankri: ==> Pretend the whole thing never happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri tries to forget drunkenly confessing everything to Porrim. Porrim reminds him gently, and then quite forwardly.

Kankri ==> Pretend the whole thing never happened

Porrim lets the issue drop for the next week or so, save for a funny kind of closeness between the two of you. And her occasionally looking at you like she's remembering what you look like tipsy and open and affectionate. You don't push it, you're kind of embarrassed about the whole thing, especially since you didn't exactly intend to go that far last time and looking bad on it, it's rather embarrassing. Porrim knows more about your sexual preferences that you ever intended anyone knowing about your sexual preferences.

The next time you speak of it, she has a gift for you. A real, genuine present, wrapped up in shiny paper with ribbons and bows holding it together, and she makes you wait to open it. You have to drink a mug of hot chocolate, prove that you ate breakfast, and pout at her (This is rapidly becoming a weapon for you. She's always loved it when you pout.) before she lets you start opening the gift up. Then you get scolded for carefully unfolding it instead of tearing everything apart like a heathen child, and continue unwrapping it nicely, undoing the ribbons and unfolding the paper by the original seams.

It's a little plush crab, and a little knitted blanket. The blanket is small, but it makes a nice little shawl over your shoulders, and you're fully aware of what these objects are meant to be. She wasn't being subtle about this in the slightest. They're comfort objects, like your old blankie when you were a wriggler. Something soft to get attached to and let soothe. She smiles at you, pleased as punch, and when you thank her, she pulls you into a warm hug, up close and tight in her arms, the way you never, ever do in public.

You appreciate the fact that she's trying to be supportive of you and provide you with things that will comfort and soothe you and your anxieties, especially regarding this, since she knows just how conflicted you were over it. And still are. But still, that is a very, VERY forward advance. It's almost certain that this is her way of saying “I'd like to be involved in this side of you.” even after you've informed her that this part of you was heavily associated with your sexuality.

“I'd like to be friends with kinky behavior benefits.” is what she's saying with this gift. It doesn't particularly surprise you that Porrim wants to be the one to do so, it really doesn't. She's always been so attached to you.

What does surprise you is that she's being so forward about it.

Then again, it is Porrim. If she sees someone she wants and thinks that she can get them, she goes after them as long as they're reciprocating. And, well, you can't say that your behavior can be classified as anything but reciprocation. It's fact. She gives you a gift, you thank and hug her. She kisses you on the forehead to say goodnight, you kiss her cheek. She tickles you, you squirm and laugh and don't kick her. You do have such a habit of making it known dramatically when you are displeased.

You're not absolutely certain that you want to let her, though. You're still so new to even thinking about doing anything, you don't know if you want to break your vow, your vow isn't exactly hard-and-fast, since relationships are so varied amongst people there's always things that are acceptable in some friendships that aren't in others, different lines to be drawn. Despite the sheer volume of romantic media you enjoy, you still haven't got it all figured out. Basically just enough to be aware of how much you don't know that you're terrified of messing up.

Honestly, that is the most terrifying thing to you. Porrim knows the rules of this 'game' so much better than you. What if you do something unspeakably bad or not how you're supposed to do it? What if you totally fuck the whole thing up? What if you're bad at romance? Or worse: bad at sex. Porrim has lots of experience at sex. It'll be very obvious to her if you're not doing it right, what if she gets creeped out? What if she only wants you for another notch on your belt.

If you only wanted sex, you'd just show Cronus the slightest bit of attention and he'd be on you in a minute. But Porrim is different. Porrim is your rock. You have no idea what you'd do without her.

That's another reason why you're so terrified to mess it up.

The two of you end up watching a movie, she pets your hair and it makes you feel a little bit better. You've got the little blanket around your shoulders, and she has to be sweating underneath your warm little body under that blanket, doubly so because she's so comfortingly cool by comparison. You don't realize it for a long time, but eventually you learn that you've picked up your old wriggler's habit, and have your thumb in your mouth, sucking on it. When she speaks to you, you pull it from your mouth with an unpleasant slurping noise, and she chuckles, and makes an innuendo about what else you could suck on.

You remind her that you are celibate, and you made a solemn vow, and she shakes her shoulders, making her breasts jiggle, waggles her eyebrows, and says “I never said anything about genitals, Kanny.”

It takes a very, very long moment before you fully connect the dots, and you face goes bright red. You can feel it in the heat in your cheeks and your ears, where you get the reddest first. She laughs harder, and pulls the straps over her shoulders provocatively, a huge, shit-eating grin on her face. You stare. You can't help it, you stare and your mouth waters as if you were smelling a warm, hearty meal.

Apparently you take too long to respond, because her laughter fades, and she notices how genuinely flustered you are, and she responds to your unspoken question.

“You can if you'd like, Kanny. I don't mind. I'd quite enjoy it, actually. You don't have to consider it quadranted, or even breaking your vow if you don't want, so no pressure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kankri ==> Suck on Porrim's nipples  
> OR  
> Kankri ==> Chicken out like a scared little boy


	4. Kankri: ==> Have a breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on your suggestions: Kankri has conflicted times for a while before he sucks on the tiddy.

Your mouth flaps like a fish out of water before you can make anything actually leave your mouth, struck by an uncharacteristic lack of words. Then you finally just manage to stutter out an offended, awestruck, mainly scandalized, “Porrim!”

She goes a little green in the face herself, probably unused to such rejections. That probably wasn't right at all. Like you thought you would, you fucked it up, then she says, “What? You looked like you were into it. If you wanted to, and I wanted to, I might as well offer. There's nothing wrong with it so long as we both want to do it...”

The only thing you can manage is another, “... Porrim...” before you pout and bury your face in her conveniently-located cleavage, embarrassed. The only argument you can really conceive against it at this point, given that your bulge has made itself quite interested in the situation and your mouth is still watering at the thought, is a soft, admittedly watery, “I'm celibate...” that isn't very firm or convincing even to you.

“Hey...” she whispers at you, just as softly, reaching down to cup your face and lift it up, “You don't have to. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I promise I will never touch you, or make you touch me in any way you don't want. I know that fantasies are different from reality, and if this is as far as you want to go, then I'm fine with that. Even if this is as far as you ever want to go.”

The way she says it is so tender and sweet that the only thing you end up doing in return is breaking down and sobbing dumb, conflicted tears into her chest and slobbering all over her dress. You just... Are having a lot of feelings right now, and she holds you nice and tight to her chest, letting you cry yourself exhausted.

You know she notices you calming down, because she moves a hand up to pet your hair, and you cry a little bit more before you look up and you probably look terrible, blotchy and with your eyes all puffy and snot having dripping from your nose. She makes a quiet, gentling noise and holds a tissues up to your nose, and instructs you to blow.

Without sniffling as much, you catch your breath, and she smiles at you, cupping your face n her hands and kissing you softly on the forehead. It feels a lot nicer than it should be. You think you're a little more okay with that now. “Feeling a little bit better now, dear?” You just nod, and she smiles like she's proud of you. “Good. There's my strong baby boy.”

You go a little red in the face, color pulling through as your chest warms up and feels almost swollen from her praise. It gets worse when you realize what this feeling is. You're delighted to have pleased her. Maybe you can bend your vow, just for a bit. You took your vow because the idea was that it would save you heartbreak. Porrim would clearly never push you past where you were setting up boundaries. There's no doubt in your mind that you could do anything and one “stop” from you would have her stopped and gentling and getting concerned for you.

“Are you feeling up to speaking yet?” she prods you gently.

“Mhm.” you nod, and your voice is harsh from your sobs. “I was just... Conflicted and overwhelmed.”

“I see. Are you still feeling like that, or is your head clear enough?” She asking for an answer, you realize. A real one. You never gave her one. She's know you long enough to know that you don't refuse to give a negative answer out of nervousness, she just wants to know for sure that you're centered and ready to give it.

“I...” your brain focuses on what you were so fixated and conflicted about again specifically. Whether or not you wanted to use your mouth on her breasts. It still makes your mouth water. You want it with a force that makes your lips tingle and your fingertips ache. “... I would like that very much.” You finally tell her. She hoists you up a little, and slowly, teasingly, pulls the straps down her shoulders.

And you're awestruck. 

They're perfect, she's perfect, she's got a hoop through one and two barbells through the other, but they're still perfect. You actually drool a little on yourself before you catching it, catch her staring at you staring at her, and finally, you launch yourself at her, quickly latching onto a nipple. Your hand finds it way up onto her other breast of its own accord, feeling her shape, the way her nipple hardens even with the piercings.

You slide your eyes over there to stare, playing with her breast, watching the way it moves under your hand, the way it bounces when you flick her nipple. It's immensely satisfying and when you take a glance up at her, she's smiling in a strange, pleasured, self-satisfied manner.

Your attention falls back on the movie eventually, and by the time it's finished, you've finished most of your initial exploration of her breast, and have instead reverted to suckling at her nipple as you watch the movie, head turned at an angle so you can do both, and you're certain she's only half-paying attention to the movie, but her hand is moving over your hair still, so you don't really mind all that much. It's relaxing, and when you think that you could get used to this very quickly, it's less alarming than you feel it might have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kankri: ==> Accept desire for kinky sex  
> OR  
> Kankri: ==> Attempt to keep your kinky shit "platonic" for a while later


	5. Kankri: ==> Try really hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri tries really hard to keep his kinky stuff "platonic". It only kind of works.

Kankri: ==> Attempt to keep your kinky stuff “platonic” for a while longer

Porrim had decided that she's going to give you something very “special” for your birthday. She's going to oblige your more childish side, the side that needs comforting, for an entire day, and make certain that no one bothers the two of you. The idea makes your stomach clench excitedly as it draws nearer. You've never really included others in your space before aside from a few movies with Porrim. Suckling on her breasts has become a nice, relaxing activity for you. You could do it all day, if she would let you, but she tends to get oversensitive after a while, and then her breasts get achy.

It's not your exact wriggling day, of course, on your wriggling day you go out with Porrim, Cronus, Aranea, Latula, Mituna, and Horuss. You go out with them for pizza and bowling, mainly because it's structured enough for you to enjoy, and with the ramps and guards, is easy enough for even Mituna to participate.

Afterwards, you and Porrim retreat back to your hive, and you talk for a bit before retreating upstairs. You put on your favorite footie pajamas with the grubs on them, and Porrim puts on a skimpy nightie that you know from being in her room is simply standard-edition for her, and she lets you suck on her breasts as you fall asleep.

You wake the next morning, back against her chest, her curled around the curves of your body, her nose in your hair. It's very relaxing, and you feel very safe and secure. It's... Nicer than you thought it would be, to share a sleeping platform with someone. You'd imagined it would be all awkward elbows and knees, but this is quite nice. You shift a little bit, getting comfortable again, and Porrim pulls you closer, pressing you against her squishy chest. It is very boob and you are very much not complaining.

Until your face heats up, because you can feel her morning wriggly squirming against your rear end. Logically, you know it's probably because when she shares a platform with someone, it's generally for sexual reasons. You just freeze for a long moment, torn between the way remembering your vow makes you feel so guilty still, even though you're having serious doubts about even keeping it, and the urge to press your rear end back against her wriggly. Maybe... See just how much 'accidental' butt-wiggling you can get away with before she wakes up?

Your morality wins out in the end. You haven't gotten that far yet. You haven't discussed even the possibility of you waking her up with sexual arousal. You don't think she would mind, you think she would probably be delighted, and your mind wanders to how you might be delighted with the idea of waking her up and then having sweet, sleepy sex, and you need to get up before you wind up with your own wiggly. 

Instead, you turn around, and nuzzle into her neck, and mumble to her.

She's given you a word to use for her, only when you're alone, and you don't have to call her this, only when you want to and you're in your headspace.

She blinks awake without much fuss, and smiles at you, kisses you on the forehead, delighted by your wake-up, how affectionate you're being. She loves it when you're affectionate with her, she's told you so herself. She loves it when you touch and hold and nuzzle and cuddle.

She tells you, “Well, good morning, Sunshine.”

And you tell her, “Good morning, Mommy.” in return.

She then pulls you and her both out of bed, and sets you to brushing your teeth and washing your face, curse your acne-prone skin, while she makes breakfast for the two of you. By the time you come downstairs, she's got french toast set out for you, arranged in a nice pattern with apple and banana and strawberry slices, the french toast cut into strips so that you can dip it in a little cup of syrup, all arranged on a plate with the little sections for each of the food items. It's lovely. Her own is arranged as for an adult, on one of your “regular” kitchen plates. Your glass of orange juice is in a little cup with a straw and crabs on the side.

Once you're fed, she leads you back upstairs, and picks out your outfit, and dresses you. It's an outfit you've never seen before in your life. It's a shirt with “crabby pants” printed on the front, with a little cartoon crab, and a pair of childishly short shorts.

You put up a rudimentary protest in her choice of underwear, because she holds up a pair of little cotton panties with the quadrant symbols on them. She wins the argument, and you concede to wearing them. They're actually quite comfortable and make your rear end look fantastic. You remember you're wearing them randomly throughout the day, and sometimes it makes you worry about popping a wriggly. How in the fuck did she know? Did she know about this? Does she some sixth sense for your kinks? Did you tell her when you were drunk and don't remember it? Is this one of her kinks? Does she just have a thing for boys in panties?

Your first order of business is to help her make cookies and frost them. You make two different kinds, one kind doesn't get frosted. They're simple cookies with cream cheese in them and jam in the center that you made a hole with a wooden spoon. She teased you about spanking you with. You protested, because you think that would hurt quite a bit. She taps you on the butt with it, and you're reminded of your panties.

You try very, very hard not to pop a wiggly as you imagine what she's suggested, and instead try to frost the sugar cookies in fun shapes, pressed up to the counter as you imagine being bent over it and your Mommy spanking you with the spoon with your panties around your thighs.

You have some chicken nuggets for lunch, in the shapes of dinosaurs with smiley face french fries, and lots of ketchup, and after lunch she says it's time for a nap. You don't particularly want to take a nap, but with her promise that you can suckle on her nipples as you go to sleep, you wind up doing it, drowsily suckling as she runs her fingers through your hair.

Kankri: ==> Discover something about Porrim  
Kankri: ==> Confess sexual attraction  
Kankri: ==> Give in and wake her via grinding


	6. Kankri: ==> Learn something about Porrim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri learns something. A couple things, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. Real life kicked my ass for a while there.

You wake up. It is soft and warm, and there are breasts in front of your face, you realize, as you press your face against their softness. It's nice. You nuzzle your way over and wrap your lips around a nipple, and it hardens underneath your suckling, and a sleepy little chuckle comes from above, you can feel it in the way her breasts wobble. 

Hands come up to cup your head as you suckles as she remarks gently at you. “Oh, my sweet baby boy. You're making my breasts all achy from sucking on them all the time...” she says, and you give her puppy eyes. You don't want to move your lips from her, but you want her not to forbid this, it really is so nice for you. In that moment, something happens.

You end up removing yourself from her nipple anyway, and something almost sweet dribbles onto the sheets from your mouth as you blink, and she bursts into much more laughter than her chuckle as you stare at the liquid on the bed, dumbfounded, with the taste of it in your mouth, then her nipple, which is now leaking white fluid little by little, then the liquid on the bed again.

You close your mouth, and swallow what remains. 

It's alarmingly good.

“Well, that's one way to start off the afternoon.” she eventually says, once she's done laughing at your surprise. Or in surprise herself, it's hard to tell. “I was wondering if I was one of the ones who could do that. Supposedly it's more common in Jades, who might have to nurse provide for each other in this way to ensure enough workers to tend the Mother Grub. Such irony that I left.” It's not a very thorough explanation, but you're not really concerned about that right now.

Either way, you lean in, and you suck both until you get nothing more from them, to her surprised, pleasant, encouraging coos, and she tells you how much better her breasts feel once they're drained, but for them to stay that way, “Either you have to lay off suckling and let them go back down, or you have to do it a whole lot.”

You make more puppy eyes at her and ask her if she would mind if you did it a whole lot, because Mommy's milk tastes very good and you don't want to stop drinking it ever, and she says she wouldn't mind a bit, she's be delighted to have you drink her milk. You smile, and watch her face as you gently play with her nipples with your fingers, idly drawing little circles and pinching them gently, and doing whatever comes to mind to them, until it pops into your mind. “Mommy, does... Does this do anything for you, like it does for me? Me drinking your milk and playing with you here?”

She opens her eyes, as if broken from some kind of trance brought on by your silent playing, and kisses your forehead. “And what does it do for my baby? In simple words.” she asks. You go pink in the cheeks.

“I- Well, it's really soothing for me, and it's nice to see you relax when I do it, and it... Kind of keeps my mouth occupied, you know?” You avert your eyes, a little embarrassed. That explanation doesn't do so much in the way of explaining the power of your compulsion to do those things.

“Well, it does do something for Mommy, my sweet little thing, but what it does for me is a grown-up thing.” she tells you, and you can pretty much take that very straightforwardly as 'it makes me sexually aroused', but in less words and prettier. Less intimidating somehow, being masked behind the roleplay.

You nuzzle into her chest a little bit, turning your eyes up to look at her, “Maybe... It might do that for me, too?” And she just chuckles at you knowingly and sits the both of you up.

“Well, I'd certainly hope so, sweetheart.” She says as she urges you into the living room for cookies and a romcom, which you've rarely indulged yourself in these days. You find yourself content to sit at her feet, drinking out of a cup with a built-in straw and smiling to yourself idly.

After dinner, she decides it's time for a bath. Full-out, no-stop, she's happy to wash your body for you kind of bath, like a wriggler. You don't have the heart to stop her, so you end up butt-naked in the tub with water up to your waist as she washes your hair. You've balled up your underwear- make that your panties- and put them immediately into the hamper so that she won't be able to see the reddish stain you've made in the crotch from your nook getting ahead of itself throughout the day.

She washes your upper body for you, naming every body part in a baby-voice as she goes along the way, then coaxes you to stand, and you hesitate. Being in the bath with your back to her is different from giving a full-frontal show. “Come on, dollface. It's just a body, I've seen plenty of those before.”

You hesitantly stand, and she coos at your “cute” butt, and washes you, going through the same baby-voice. “And now we wash your little toes, and now we wash your feet, and now we wash your ankle, your calf and your knee...”

It's fine until you get higher, and you realize, “And now we wash your little tush, now we wash between...” she says, like it's any other body part, and you squeak.

“Do you have to say it like that?”

She pauses, blinks, “Like what?”

“I mean... Out loud and proud like that... Those are some... Private, hidden areas.”

“Private and hidden to some. There's no problem showing them to your Mommy.” she says, and rinses her washcloth while pressing a kiss to your hipbone. “Or am I not allowed to express how cute every part of my baby is, including here?” She smiles and you realize too late that that smile it say too pleased and by then she's got her washcloth back up between your butt cheeks and rubbing across the entrance to your waste chute, and the only thing you do is manage to squawk indignantly.

“Mommy!” You get out, staring at her smile.

“What? I think every part of my baby is cute and worthy of the same amount of love and attention as the rest.” she says, and leans in, and presses a gentle kiss to just above your nook, leaving an imprint of black lipstick across his pubic bone.

Kankri: ==> Instigate sexual activity  
Kankri: ==> Play coy


	7. Kankri: ==> Play coy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold, coitus interruptus, and Kankri confirms a thing about himself.

Kankri: ==> Play coy

Your Mommy smiles, presses another kiss, this time a little lower on your sheathe, and she pulls away, leaving you gobsmacked. It's the first time you've been touched there by someone else since you were young enough to be bathed by your lusus. “What a cute nook you have!” Then she neatly rinses the washcloth, and washes your tummy, your hips, and finally your nook.

She carefully washes all of your folds, then pulls the washcloth away, looking at it. There's a quite blatant red stain on it amongst the little bit of black from her lipstick. She frowns at it. Neither of you have spoken since her last statement. Her eyebrows go up.

“Kanny, what is this? Did your nook do that?” she asks, prying, and you panic quite thoroughly, not quite able to force any words out through your mouth. At your stunned silence, but red face, you know it's red, you can feel the heat of your blush all the way up to your ears, she shooshes you, and rinses the washcloth, “That's a grown-up feeling, how naughty... It's okay, you couldn't help it. We're just going to keep washing it until it stops, alright?”

She brings the washcloth back up to your nook, and starts to gently rub along the folds as you nod. The feeling makes your knees want to go weak, and you bite your lip as she doesn't let up, trying not to let out any noise and ruin the game. Your nook slowly stains the washcloth red, and the water is turning pink around your ankles when the doorbell rings.

Her mouth twists into a frown and she looks towards the vicinity of the door with a displeased sigh. She then proceeds to wipe the water and material off her hands, and turns to face him. “I'll get that Kanny, don't worry. If it's someone important I'll bring you back a set of clothes that... Isn't the ones I picked out for you originally. Can you finish up yourself?”

You nods, and she leaves you alone, leaving you with the neatly-folded outfit, wrapped what looks like a robe, along with a big, fluffy towel. You ignore the tip of your bulge poking out in favor of drying off and further investigating. You want to know what's happening, why you can't wear it in front of others, what it is.

It turns out to be a quite nice white robe with peacocks and flowers on it, but that's not your main focus, once you see what's inside of it.

Inside is a little lacy number with thin straps, the detailing indicating that she made it herself, and another pair of panties, this pair lace and transparent.

You immediately want to put it on.

You do.

You slide on the little panties, and it feels like you're putting on nothing, and then the little nightie, and look at yourself in the mirror, to see someone entirely different than you're used to seeing staring back. It's... Amazing and baffling all at the same time, and you get stuck staring at yourself until Porrim pops her head in the door, startling you. She smiles serenely.

The she comes up, and wraps her arms around you lightly, “I see you like the outfit I picked out for you, Kanny.” she says, planting a kiss on your forehead, “You look just as beautiful as I thought you would. I took care of the person at the door, so we can have dessert and head to bed, now.”

The word beautiful sets your face aflame, but you nod anyway. “Yes, Mommy. Thank you.” You tell her, and then go with her for dessert, just a couple of the cookies you made earlier, and then heading to bed. That's where your real dessert begins.

You latch onto her nipple- her breasts are swollen with the pressure of her milk by now- and start sucking, closing your eyes as you savor the flavor of what she's produced, and you adjust yourself a little. You didn't really get to take care of it earlier, but whatever.

You don't even realize you're grinding onto her thigh until she chuckles and stops you, putting hands on your hips. “Now, now, Kanny.” she says, smiling, “Is that how the suckling effects you? It makes you this naughty?”

You give her your puppy eyes, and she laughs, “I can't help it!” You defend yourself, even if she can punch holes in this defense.

She chuckles again, and shakes her head. “You're not in trouble, Kanny. In fact...” she presses her thigh against his groin, “It's only natural. Is this how Mommy's breasts effect you, Kanny? They make you want to touch between your legs? That's a very grown-up reaction, dear...”

You swallow hard because she's completely right.

“... Does my baby not know what to do when someone makes him all wet between his legs?” she asks, smiling at you, and you only realize you've batted your eyes at her and nodded when her smile gets wider, and then she stops...

And takes a thigh in each hand, spreading your legs. You know she can see everything through the lace. “Don't worry...” she coos, affectionate, “Mommy will show you all about what to do when someone makes you tingly down there...” It's sinfully manipulative, like a culler taking advantage of their charge. Your bulge starts to make an appearance.

“... You will, Mommy?” You manage to get out, between your tongue-tie, and the arousal. “What do you about it when you get tingly?”

“Well, first, I usually find the person who made me feel tingly...” she tells you, and slides a hand down your body, brushing delicately all along his body. “... Then I have them touch me between my legs, until I make a big mess.”

“A big mess?” you ask, tilting your head in fake-confusion, “Wouldn't that be even naughtier than just getting all wet...?”

She smiles, “I won't consider it naughty unless someone else makes you make a big mess. As long as it's Mommy, you don't have to worry about it being naughty. And even if it is... Well, Mommy will just have to punish you for that naughtiness. Maybe a spanking... Or not letting you make another mess...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==> Accept her terms and start  
> ==> Ask for more details


	8. Kankri ==> Ask for More Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri gets in over his head. Like usual, recently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all gave me one vote for got for it and one vote for more details so you're getting what I want.

“So when someone makes you all wet here...” her hand finally reaches your nook, delicately brushing over the lips of it with her fingertips, light enough to make you want to press your hips upwards towards her hand. You really, really want to get off now. “... Come to Mommy, and Mommy will make you feel good and make it all better. Just make sure you tell Mommy what got you all tingly.”

That... Could be bad for you, in the long-term. You have a humiliation kink, of sorts. That's the closest term for it, and it does not always work out in your favor. Sometimes it can get away from you. You really try not to, but sometimes it just happens. One moment, you'll be having a conversation with Cronus, the next you'll be imagining him pushing you down on your knees and fucking your face. You're... Becoming more at peace with this tendency than you probably should.

At the same time, it could be absolutely fantastic, so you nod to your Mommy, and agree, but add, at the end, “And... What if someone makes me all naughty like that? How's Mommy going to punish me? Just... So I know the consequences of being naughty.”

She smiles, and it's intimidating. “Well... Mommy might have to spank her baby... Pull you over my lap an paddle you until your cute little cheeks are pink and red.” she says, and runs one fingertip relentlessly along your slit, right at the center. “Mommy might have to tie her baby down and tease him, get out all my best toys, but put the blocker on, so Kanny can't even unsheathe...”

“... I might even have to pull baby's legs open wide and punish the very source of his naughtiness... Right here...” She pulls her hand away and gives a soft slap to your nook, and the audacity of it, her words, everything comes together... 

And all of a sudden you're shaking uncontrollably, everything feels really good, and you can feel yourself gushing as Mommy pushes her hand to your nook and lets you ride out your orgasm.

When you come back down, your ears are ringing, and you're not actually sure whether or not you made any noise, but you know that Mommy is cooing at you, smiling soft and warm, and you pull yourself up with greater effort than you should need, and kiss her, full on the mouth, your filed-down claws scraping gently against her back and you try and keep yourself close, and then her arms wrap around you, making it easy for you. Against your mouth, she says, “... I take it Kanny liked that idea very much?”

You nod, and her smile gets wider. “... You didn't ask permission, though.”

You blink, and she keeps her smile steady, soft, motherly, just brushing pouty and condescending. “You have to ask Mommy if you can come when she's touching you. Mommy makes plans for you, and it's terrible when you ruin them, even if you didn't mean to.

You bat your eyes at her, doing your best impression of a scolded child, “... I'm sorry, Mommy. Your words just... They made me feel so good.”

You're learning to stop questioning your kinks. You don't even want to think about why the thought of her hitting you on this nook made you excited, much less of why her slapping you on the nook made you coat yourself so easily. You're going to get so spoiled on bodily pleasure, you can just tell, but you can't quite bring yourself to care and be offended by that.

“Oh, it's alright, my sweet little thing. You didn't know...” she tells you, the picture of reasonable expectation, “But you're still punished. Do you know what that means?”

You shake your head. “No, Mommy, I don't.”

“Since you got all that pleasure without doing a thing for Mommy, you have to give Mommy pleasure, without doing a single thing for you.” she tells you, looking at you expectantly, “Do you understand?”

You can feel your eyes pop open, and her face falls a little, her voice going to genuine concern as she holds you, “I know I took you by surprise, with all that, Kankri. You can say no if you want, don't feel obligated to say yes. We can slow down or stop if it makes you comfortable. I stand by what I said. I'll never make you do anything that you don't want to do.”

“I- You definitely took me by surprise.” you stutter out.

“You were reciprocating and actively participating. You're a big boy, you make your discomfort shown, and I like to think I can usually tell.” she lowers the both of you to the bed, “I stopped because you were starting to give me mixed signals about whether or not you wanted it. You looked a little taken aback and cowed by my question, so I didn't want to push it without checking in with you. We haven't talked about it yet, and I don't want to overstep your boundaries. You're precious to me, and I value your trust. I don't want to take advantage of that trust and push you into things that you aren't ready for.”

She kisses your forehead softly.

“That would make me the worst Mommy in Paradox Space.”


	9. Kankri=> Take punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri sure is in for it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been so long in coming, I moved, and then I didn't have any internet, and then my laptop's hard drive died, taking the two chapters I had already written with it, and then life was weird.

You think about it for several long seconds, batting ideas and opinions and feelings around in your head. Then, you nod at Mommy. You want to please her, and you tell her so. She smiles, and takes a scarf, gently tying your hands to their opposite elbows, so you can't use them. Settling you on the bed, she props you up on your pillows...

And then crawls atop you, higher and higher and higher until you realize she's straddling your face. "You are going to get Mommy off, only using your mouth." She tells you, and threads her fingers into your hair. Several seconds pass as she holds your head down to the pillows, not letting you do anything but look at the nook and partially-sheathed bulge in front if you, and your mouth waters.

She doesn't lower herself to sit on your face until you manage to stammer out a "Yes, Mommy." Half a minute too late to be a response, and then she lowers her nook to your mouth, and your world narrows down to just her, her scent, her taste, and her pleasure. You have only half an idea what you're doing, but you figure that you can figure it out as you go. You know what your own body likes after all. You decide to start by just laving her lips with your tongue, tasting the wetness of her nook as her bulge tentatively touches your face.

You try all you can imagine, all you have wanted to try, well not all, there are things you would like done to your nook that you can't imagine doing to another person. You fuck her with your tongue, imitate a bulge, as deep inside her as you can get as she mashes your nose against the base of her bulge and moans, and she ripples and twitches around your tongue. 

You almost whine when she pulls her nook away, but she's merely moving to a different area, placing the nub where her nook and bulge meet into your mouth. And you suck on it, flick your tongue across it, circle it with your tongue, finally finding a rhythm that makes her twitch and buck her hips, moaning out little nothings at you about how good you're doing until she can't anymore.

Then, she comes, from you, for you, spilling jade green into your mouth, across your face and down your neck, and she's vocal of her enjoyment, managing a call of, "Kanny!" That almost has you unsheathing on the spot again even though it hasn't been long, and if she keeps saying it that way, you wouldn't be at all upset at hearing at as many times as she deigns to call you that. It's lovely.

Afterwards, she cuddles you for a while, until the material on you starts to dry and get sticky. Then you need another bath, and you have to be a functioning, real adult for a while because the sheets also need to be changed. She sets you up in front of the mirror for a long moment to look at yourself. You're green from the waist up and red from the waist down and look the picture of debauchery, with the hickey she's left on you that you didn't even notice until that moment. It'll be covered by your sweater tomorrow, but you'll know it's there anyway.

She also lets you know about the Consequences for your actions, in the shower, as you wash her hair for her. You set down some very basic rules, now that you're sexually active together, and you become Official. You're in her red quadrant, monogamously. You sincerely hope you'll stay there, you don't want her to lose interest and dump you. It might break you.

You aren't allowed to orgasm without her permission, when you're intimate together, you must ask permission before you do, and she has right to deny you of it. The punishment for doing so will be up to her, according to what you've talked over. It could be a spanking, a nook flogging, overstimulation, her putting the blocker on you for the rest of the time you're going to be together that day, or it could be the next time you are together, clamps, crops, all kind of things that make you shiver to think about.

You're to start working with toys, even on your own, and when you try new things out, you have to send her pictures. She gifts you with a present, an extra for your birthday, a tiny butt plug. You won't deny that you're interested in experimenting there, but she's listened to you concerns about the pain.

She helps you put it in, with the help of a little bit of lubricant, after your shower. It feels weird, but not uncomfortable. You squeeze a few times out of curiosity, and at her offering, you bend over, and let her take a picture of you with it in. You're mortified and aroused at the same time, and she scolds you gently for suggesting that you might orgasm again.

Finally, clean, teeth brushed and hair combed, plug in, the two of you fall into bed, nude, and you have one last snack for the day, falling asleep as you breastfeed from her, sucking on her nipples as she runs her fingers through your hair, warm and comfortable. You can't imagine a better way to end the day than this.


	10. Cronus=> Boner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus makes the mistake of accepting and invitation. It's awkward and boner. Enough people asked for Cronus to appear for me to include it.

It came into Cronus's mind that he hadn't seen one of his closest (only) friend in quite a while. Kankri was cute, undeniably so, with his fluffy hair and an ass that didn't quit, he was so, so incredibly celibate that Cronus didn't even try anymore to get into his pants. It was easier just to save his efforts than to throw them at someone he wasn't entirely sure even had anything between his legs, with the way he reacted to advances. He honestly wouldn't have been surprised, or judged him at this point.

He wasn't thinking too hard about anything in particular when Kankri sent him a text asking him if he'd like to go out to lunch with him and Porrim. He had responded easily enough, plus he did like him a good panini from that place on 27th Street. He could go for lunch, even if he was mildly frightened by Porrim. The girl just wouldn't shut up and let him seduce her, she was easy enough with everyone else.

He swung into the booth expecting to be glowered at by Porrim and greeted far too verbosely by Kankri, in his sweater and those leggings that just kept going up, where did they end?

Instead, Porrim looked like her standard fashion-catalog self in pencil skirt and short jacket, and Kankri was blushing (blushing!!!) in a tiny skater skirt(!), a cropped sweater that had to show his belly if he raised his arms(!!), and wedges(!!!). The only 'normal' thing that was there was the fact that he was wearing solid black tights under the skirt.

It was a hot minute while the waitress got their drinks before Cronus had a chance to admire any part of him, having to wait until he was engrossed with a conversation with Porrim to take a second look, staring at those pretty legs under the table. They really were some fantastic legs, Cronus would have reached out and ran his hand along one stocking, if Kankri and Porrim wouldn't have removed his hand from his arm for doing so.

In some combination of blessing and curse, Kankri had no idea how to act while wearing a skirt, other than to cross his legs. His legs crossing and uncrossing during the meal taunted Cronus throughout their meal, especially when he shifted and revealed the top of his stocking. He was wearing long socks under that tiny skirt. The knowledge forced him to shift in his chair, and stare at Porrim, who merely smirked at him and continued talking.

The dinner coming to a close, Kankri decided he needed to pee, and Cronus waved him off politely. He went to look up at Kankri, and was assaulted by the sight of the boy leaving in a spin of flying skirt, bare upper thighs, and from what Cronus could see, bare ass cheek with no underwear beneath it.

He wheezed to Porrim, once he was out of hearing-range, _"What did you do to Kankri!?"_

She's cagey about it, just says that Kankri might surprise him about some things with the most malevolent smirk on her face.

He fits in a butt-touch that turns into a grope when they part that Kankri either doesn't notice or pretends not to notice, one that familiarizes Cronus, with the fact that Kankri is indeed not wearing underwear, he has a butt-plug in, and that he's quite wet under that skirt. Porrim winks at him. Kankri blushes like mad.


	11. Kankri => Cross-dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Skirt Thing started to come about. Porrim likes using Kankri as her little dress-up doll. Kankri likes being kinky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately for the nine billion requests for this fic to become Cronkri, I have not much interest in Cronkri other than Porrim excersizing her ability to show Kankri off and Kankri getting off on all the taboo things. So that definitely won't be happening.

You take a deep breath, feeling the sturdy fabric around your body, and Mommy laughs at you gently, finishing her work at your back. Then, she reaches around, and feels at the contraption she's put around your waist: a corset. She puts her hands around your suddenly-diminished waist, feeling it, and plants kisses across your shoulders and the back of your neck, raising goosebumps on your flesh.

"Turn around for Mommy, dear..." She instructs, pulling away a touch, so that you can turn, and she eyes you hungrily, looking you up and down. It's the only thing you're wearing, presently, and just the sensations and fussing have your bulge trying to come out.

"Now now, we can't have that trying to come out during our little excursion..." She scolds your lower body, kneeling and giving the tip of your bulge a soft kiss. "It's be just terrible if this came out while we were out... Tangling in your skirt..." She slides her fingers back, teasing at your nook. "... Lifting it up so that everyone can see your little bulge and your perfectly-lickable nook..."

That idea makes the rest of your bulge slide out of its sheathe, ready and willing. She knows how much this kinky stuff gets to you, as much as you'd like to cover it up. She dips a finger into your nook, and then slides it back to your waste chute, sliding it in slowly.

You haven't had what you refer to as "real sex" yet, she says all sex is real sex, but you have had fingers everywhere you can take them. She's waiting for a "special occasion" to take your virginity, she says.

It doesn't mean you're getting off any less right now, as she nuzzles your bulge and does something with her long-nailed finger in your chute that makes sparks run up your spine, her tongue teasing at the spot where your nook and bulge meet. Before you know it, you're root-deep in her cool mouth, and releasing down her throat, three fingers in your chute, and another three in your nook.

There's a lot less, now that you're getting off several times a day, if not more. She likes to say she's making up for lost time, making you cum so very often, but you think it just pleases her to have you at her mercy so very often. It's odd now, when you have time alone, now you need to get off often, instead of the once-a-week routine that you had before. You crave her milk, too, that's another thing you didn't expect.

She didn't let you nurse today, and her breasts are big and round with unexpelled milk. You long to drink it out of her, as she pets your hair and hums, until your belly is full and she is empty, but she's forbidden it, for the time being.

Once she has you cleaned off, she starts to dress you further, as if nothing at all had happened. She drags sheer stockings up your legs, which she helped you to shave last night, before she tangled your bulges together and kissed you senseless, and attaches them to the garters on your corset, after she pulls your panties on.

Panties have become a regular part of your wardrobe, and you have quite a collection now. You have a whole drawer full of underthings, the high-waisted French briefs that she hates but you think make you legs look impossibly long, quite a few more standard little 'bikini' panties, the androgynous ones called 'boyshorts' that let the lower half off your cheeks hang out.

You don't think they're very comfortable, but she adores you in boyshorts. In fact, those got you your very first "rimjob", something which horrified you as she started, but by the end had you begging her to properly fuck you. It's embarrassing how much you like being played with back there now.

These panties are none of those, they're a pointless piece of clothing that neither covers your butt cheeks, nor your nook. "Crotchless thong", she calls it. You call it useless. But hot.

On your upper body, she gives you a bra, and generous use of what she calls "falsies". The last time you just had on a bra with no padding, no lining, just a thin piece of fabric, with slits for your nipples that poked out and were totally visible from under your shirt. This time, they're not like that. There's too much padding I'm the way.

"We should get you one with false nipples..." She teases you, running her hands over your "breasts", "I bet you'd love to see everyone looking over you with that one, wanting to run their tongue over them, just like I do when you're under me begging..." Her words make your nook twitch, even though you just came.

Over the underthings comes a dress. Black, and clinging to you new false curves. It's tight enough that it won't fly up in a wind, but it definitely won't save you from being on display if you bend over. She looks you over when you're done, and whistles.

"Very, very nice..." She comments, eyeing you up and down, her own cleavage on full display. "We just need to get your face on, and we'll be ready to go."

She does get your face on, and you honestly look ravishing by the time she done with you, your mouth looks soft and inviting, and your eyes big and sensual. If you didn't know better, you would think you'd been born a female.

She gives you a good grope before you head out the door, hands on your waist and the false breasts. "God baby, you look good in this. People are gonna be falling over in their chairs to look at you..." She breathes. In your opinion, she looks just as ravishing, but this isn't about how good she looks. Both hands go up, "If you wanted to, I'd pay for these for you..."

Then, she's guiding you out the door in your short heels, off to the mall, which was your original goal, to get you gawked at, mostly, and get intimate in a changing room, and buy you some more pretty, lacy underthings that go with your corset, the taste of that last comment of hers I'm your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kankri => Discuss Feminization  
> OR  
> Kankri => Discuss Public Displays


	12. Kankri ==> Discuss Feminization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 votes feminization, two votes public displays, so here u go
> 
> Kankri and Porrim talk surgery, Porrim gets a little carried away in her own opinion, and Kankri definitely realizes Porrim has a thing for the troll equivalent of emasculazation.

You give her a spin, modeling the minidress for Porrim, a skimpy "bandage" dress with an open back, not that you're restricted by needing a bra, with everything being falsies. You've got the bra off now, and the false breasts look very nearly realistic in the body con dress, except that you can't show any cleavage, so it's high-cut in the front. You lean forward, and think about it.

"... Would Mommy like it if Kanny had cleavage?" You ask, leaning over and cupping the falsies in his hands, giving her just a taste of what you might look like with breasts. You're still in the corset, she's decided to work on your waist to make it nice and small, and long stockings, which are rapidly becoming your outfit trademark. Today, they're nude-colored so that you can pretend you're bare-legged aside from the elastic lace that holds up each leg, half-covered by the hem of the dress. It's only two inches from showing off your nook.

You know the answer is yes before she says it, because she turns you around, to look at yourself in the mirror, and has her hands on your falsies before you can even react. "Hmm, is Mommy's little boy considering becoming Mommy's little girl?" She asks you, fondling at the fake nipples, teasing them in a way that makes your nook ache for them to be your actual nipples. "... Mommy would love that."

"... How big should I go, Mommy?" You ask her, pressing your rump towards her pelvis as you make the space to unbutton the collar of the dress, freeing your upper body. It's only a moment before she's got her straps off as well, and is pressing her soft, bare breasts against your bare back in order to peel the falsies off, pulling gently at your nipples as they go.

"Hm. That's a good question..." she starts to fondle your real chest now, still pressed against your back flicking her thumbs back and forth over your nipples, a sensation that goes right down to your nook. "We definitely want to go large enough to be noticeable, or else what is the point..."

She takes your chest into her hands, pressing them towards each other to make an almost-line there. "We'll, of course, need to have them large enough for you to give a titjob." She eyeballs you thoroughly, and her hands wander down now, pushing and pulling at your dress until your nook is exposed to her, and runs one finger along your slit, which is starting to swell. "Not that this little nook isn't wonderful, but there's never too many places on a body to fuck..."

Your knees go a little weak, as she continues to stare across your body in the mirror, and you watch her eyes, knowing what they're looking at. She smiles when she sees you watching her watching you, then presses her hips forward to push your legs apart with the force and spreads your nooklips open. "Such a pretty nook, Kanny... And all mine for the tasting..."

With an abrupt movement, she slaps your ass and bends you over the vanity, and kneels. All you can see behind you is her hair and part of her forehead as she spreads out your nooklips and runs her cool tongue across your entrance, all the way up and over your waste chute, making a noise escape you, and she spreads your legs further.

"The more you tell me about what you want done, the deeper I'll go." She challenges, with another lap at your chute, and your first attempt at speech has to be aborted as she presses a finger to keep your bulge in. "You don't get off until you decide how big you want to go."

That spurrs you into sudden and previously-hidden confession. "I wanna go big, Momma! Please!"

It's less than a second and her tongue is inside your chute and a finger presses into your nook, then stops dead.

"I wanna be at least a D-cup, Momma!" You start babbling just to keep her going, and she goes along with it, moving her tongue deeper as she eats you out and sliding another finger in your nook. "I don't want them so small you could ignore them! I want them big enough to turn heads and startle our friends!"

She hums into your ass, finally beginning to finger your nook, and stops only to ask you, softly, as you stare at your chest and imagine her fucking you so hard a pair of breasts bounce on it. She only stops to ask you, "What else, Kanny?"

She stops as you stop babbling for her. It's not that you haven't considered... Other options. You just most definitely haven't ever considered telling anybody about it. Then it all comes spilling out.

"I know you like my butt, but it could- Maybe a lift? Could take the fat from my waist, and put it there, I'd look so curvy after that-" She starts up again, free hand giving you a slap, and kneading your ass so she can thrust her tongue as far as it goes, fucking your ass with her tongue. "Be your pretty little girl after that-"

"Could get my lips done, give me a nice, full pout, my chin and nose, so I'll look so much like your little doll, even without the makeup-" She adds a third finger, and they're all working away inside you, and you do your best to hold onto your sanity, keep going so that she will. "With how often you let my bulge out- Could get rid of that while we're at it-"

This last one comes out before you can register it, at it makes her stop, and rise from her place behind you, though her fingers are still in your nook. The look on her face is almost frightening, and she's glowing.

You find those three fingers that were inside of you pressed up to your mouth, and... Something else at the entrance to your nook.

She still has not properly fucked you, but it looks like today may be your lucky day. You've been begging her for it for the last month and a half, for her to put her bulge in your goddamn nook already, but she says she's been waiting for something special and you were starting to give up hope. You press hard backwards against her bulge, trying to get the damn thing in you.

"You'd ask me for that?" She breathes into your ear, fucking your mouth with her fingers, the other holding you right up close to her body with almost-painful force. "To get rid of that, turn you into a warm, pretty little hole for me to fuck? For me to show you off as my pretty fuckdoll? They'd know what was going on, but that makes it more exciting for you, doesn't it, Kanny sweetie?"

"Yessss-!" You wail, spitting out your fingers, and press your ass back again, "Momma, please-!"

Instead of your nook, she presses her bulge into your waste chute, taking your virginity there in one smooth motion. Having had a plug in until ten minutes ago, it doesn't hurt, you just get the strong, intense sensation of her cool bulge sliding up into your ass, wriggling in you so far you feel like you'll taste her in your mouth, and she grabs your hair. It's exquisite.

"... I'll take your nook the day it's safe for you to fuck without a bulge." She grunts into your ear as she starts to move, and you nearly go off right there and cum on the vanity.

It's not long before you do spill your fluids across the vanity, but it's her fault, because she's fucking you hard and rough in the waste chute with a firm hand tugging your hair, another now pinching your sheathe to keep your bulge in, and then her teeth sinking into your flesh, rainbow drinker through and through.

You squeeze around her, gush onto the countertop, and let out a noise that you only know afterwards was a scream of pure ecstasy, and she continues for a moment of two after, then lets out a grunt from her full mouth, and buries herself as deep as she goes.

And fills you up there, with her half-bucket.

She doesn't let go for long moments as she slowly relaxes, gaining control of her body, and you see, slowly pulling her glow back down to normal levels, her pupils returning to their standard size. Her bulge slides out, retracting. Yours was never out at all. Jade green leaks into the red between your legs, turning it a muddy, unpleasant color at a steady leak.

She finally placed a kiss against the back of your neck and gathers you in her arms, and you purr for her. You aren't mad, and she purrs back at you, and nuzzles at you as she brings you to the ablution block.

"I'm sorry, honey..." she tells you as she starts up the bath. "I... didn't want it to be like that, for our first time. I wanted to make it roses and white sheets for you, but my god..." she stops tending the bath, and cups your face, looking at you with great affection in her eyes.

You have a feeling it's time for A Talk.

That can wait though. You kiss her palm and smile at her. "I'm the one who's been telling you to do it for the past month. It was good." You tell her, and she sighs, still all soft. You notice the smear of your blood on the corner of her mouth. It's fine. You'll just drink her breasts dry, in vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kankri ==> Chicken out of surgery  
> Kankri ==> Convince Porrim
> 
> Either way it'll be a drier chapter next time, with Kankri and Porrim having real, serious discussions instead of just horny musings, and some talk of how their friends are reacting and whether Kankri wants to go any further into making himself a sex object. Do you want to continue on with Kanny's body gradually corseting and cross-dressing and flirting almost innocently, or do you guys want to go the more outrageous, feminized-fuckdoll-airhead kind of route?


	13. Kankri ==> Convince Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOY HOWDY did the last chapter's choice get VERY mixed reviews. Convincing her won by (from what I can gauge, given one duplicate and one incompletely explained vote), by exactly 1 vote. While some of you wanted Kankri to go Whole-Hog Fucktoy Feminized, more of you wanted to keep things simpler, so I probably won't be going that far, at the very least not with the surgical feminization.
> 
> So here's some of Porrim's darker fantasies, which she's got very well under wraps due to their permanency and the likelihood of getting them carried out without disrespecting her partners' choices. And some fluff.

Kankri can't stop purring, thoroughly fucked, but now emptied and the material formerly inside of him dumped down the drain, and wrapped up in his Mommy's arms, belly full of her milk. She let you drink both dry after she finished fussing over you. You nuzzle a little deeper into her shoulder, a little smile on your lip. You didn't think you'd ever have been this content in the afterglow, yet here you are.

She's a little less content, but you know it's because she lost control of her own emotions and bit you and fucked you so good and hard. She feels a little guilty. You don't feel that way at all, and have zero problem with cuddledozing against her like a squishy and very contented sack of meat.

It's not until a while after that you even think of what you said to her again. You suggested a full-body makeover, basically. Chin, nose, lips, breasts, waist, butt, and... your bulge.

You weren't lying, when you said your bulge was rarely touched, it's been a week since you even unsheathed, usually she pinches you shut, or keeps you in the blocker so that it stays in, and your body has gotten used to it, you have to think about it to make your bulge come out. And with her it's so intense you barely have the brain power leftover to bring it out.

Maybe, if she'll consider it, you might. It seemed to make her cum.

You know she said she'd pay for the implants if you got your breasts done. Your brain has focused on that like a laser, and you've done some research in your private time as to the risks and consequences of that kind of surgery. Finally, you start to talk to her.

"... Will Mommy be jealous if Kanny ends up with bigger breasts than hers?" You ask her, turning your eyes up at her, and she gives you a soft kiss.

"Maybe a little, but mostly Mommy will be too busy playing with them to be jealous." Her face falls, just slightly, dropping her baby voice, and asks you. "... You were serious about considering the implants then?"

You can feel your cheeks going pinkish, but it can't be seen in the light too much. "Yeah, and... maybe some of the other stuff, too..."

Her eyes go wide, and she blinks. "Kankri, I- I know you want to please me, but... Your face and your bulge can't be replaced if you change your mind later. Lips will fade, implants can be taken out, fats prove very easy to replace... But if we have a surgeon cut your bulge off, you'll never get it back. Same with your nose and chin."

"I know." You say to her, meeting her eyes. "We can start small. But I want to try."

Her eyes well up with tears, and she wraps herself around you, absorbed with her emotion for a few long moments, shaking with repressed sobs. It occurs to you that it's because she's facing the prospect of something she wants but thought she could never, ever get. It's not like your average troll would ever agree to getting their bulge cut off, though you've seen it done. That kind of permanence is taboo in all but the most extreme of pornography.

Culled trolls, after all, often cannot contribute to the genetic slurry. Complete desexing may have been in your future, if the game hadn't happened. You wouldn't want everything removed, after all you do so enjoy orgasms and getting touched now, but you could consider living without your bulge and with a few extra... bits instead.

You hug her back, and give her a childish whine of, "Moooommy..." and her sobbing becomes laughter, and though her tears are still there, she blows raspberries on your neck and starts tickling you.

She tickles you until you giggle, then laugh, then to the point where you're hysterical and trying desperately to remove her fingers from your sides, gasping for air and red in the face, tears leaking out of your eyes. Then her hands move abruptly from your sides, and squeeze two handfuls of your ass. "We'll save this for quite a while later, Kanny. Let's start small. We'll get your lips done and see how you feel after that, since that's the smallest deal to get done."

You take a moment to catch your breath, still red in the face, before you reply. "So you'll make the appointment on Monday?"

"Yes, my darling. After that heals, if you decide you want to do more, we'll see about the implants for your chest." She smiles at you tenderly, and plants a soft kiss on your lips. "I'm glad you like the idea though, I know it's a rather more extreme fetish."

"You're really into the idea, then?" You blink at her, and give her a kiss on the cheek, then nuzzle into it.

"I may have a kink for it, yes." She nods, "Like I said, it's extreme, I never anticipated having a partner who was into being modified like that. Plenty are into waist training or the vague idea, but not like you are."

"... if you had free reign to do whatever you wanted with my body, what would you do? Surgically, I mean?" You ask, both in curiosity, and in a little bit of excitement.

She gives you a skeptical look, with a little sigh, "Now, keep in mind, that I'm not saying that you aren't perfect just the way you are already, or that I want to change the way you are against your will, and that by definition, a fetish like this is quite extreme..."

"I know, Mommy. I want to know." You stare at her, bringing up your most interested, nonjudgmental look.

She sighs, acquiescing. "Well, to start, I'd get your lips done, a nice, super-full pout, then your undereyes, with the Botox fillers, make your skin a perfect, smooth canvas for applying makeup, with facials to keep your skin clear and flawless and wriggler-soft. A chin and brow scrape, just to soften the lines of your face, feminze and doll-ify your face to porcelain doll perfection."

"Obviously id have your breasts done, to maximum capacity, the largest your chest could hold, but I might go more on the small side, go for more of a tiny, waif-like look on you, more like a c or d cup, so that you have two perfect, perky breasts for filling out the clothes I'd dress you in, and some of your thorax struts removed- I do love a tiny waist and I bet we could get you down so small that I could span your waist with my hands without those in the way."

She seems to fall into a bit of a trance, and pulls back, to look at you, eyeballing your torso as she fantisizes, "Liposuction to match, of course, get your belly nice and flat and your waist oh-so-small, put that in your rump, maybe a little bit in your thighs, just to round out the curves, give you the ideal butt to bury my face and my bulge in, perky and round, and then..."

She stares, and a hand finds its way between your legs, one finger running gently along the slit of your nook, "They have an operation now, that would increase the size of your pleasure nub- seems to improve sensitivity, too, make up for the fact that I'd get your bulge off... just a little nubbin for rubbing and a hole perfect for sticking whatever I feel like into it, that I'd keep, put it somewhere for safekeeping..."

She starts, and coughs a little, pulling her hand away, "Of course, most of that is just a fantasy, and I would certainly never do any of it unless I knew you were willing and would get just as much pleasure out of it as I would."

You tuck your head down in her neck, and consider this for a while, thinking and absorbing. You knew about people who had that kind of kink, simply from growing up online, but you never thought you'd meet one, be in a serious relationship with one, or be considering engaging in that pleasure with them. "We can still do some of it. Let's see how the lips go, first."

She kisses you softly, and holds you tight and close. "Thank you, sweetheart. If you have any second thoughts, any at all, just tell me. I'll love you just the same without you doing anything at all. Now let's get you laced up for bed."

She releases you, and smiles, retrieving one of your corsets as you stand up. It's a pretty one, for tonight. You wiggle into a nightdress, without any underwear beneath it, and close the busk in the front.

It's carefully made to fit you exactly, and she pulls the laces slowly. You watch in the mirror as your waist shrinks in it. You can get a lot smaller than you could at first, and this one is edging towards a more extreme shape, more conical at the rib cage than your usually ones, which cup more of the ribs than they compress. You feel pleasantly hugged by the time she's finished, just on the edge of being short-of-breath, and she gives a soft kiss to your neck, rubbing your corseted waist, which she can't keep her hands off of.

It's too bad you've just come, otherwise she'd have the perfect opportunity to bite, but instead she sucks a dark hickey into skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kankri ==> Eyeball new lips  
> Kurloz ==> Get wise to this new development


	14. Kurloz ==> Wise Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no fucking idea how to convert clown speech into usable sign language, so Kurloz is a little more thoughtful than your average clown., but he’s still getting his wise on as to what’s going on here.

Your name is Kurloz, and your habit of wandering out and exploring neighborhoods outside of your immediate home and stomping ground has taken a very, very strange turn. You are certain that you've just come upon Kankri and Porrim, but you are also certain that Kankri does not look the way you remembered. It has to be Kankri and Porrim, you recognize Porrim, and Kankri's face and horns.

But Kankri is... transitioning? That is the only way you can decipher what has happened. He's dressed all up in skirt and tights with his (her?) waist cinched up tight, much narrower than you remember, under a much more flattering sweater, and there's something different about his face, beyond makeup that you're certain Porrim has applied. You can't quite put your finger on it though...

Lip injections. He's had lip injections done. His usual little frown is remarkably fuller than it was when you saw him three weeks ago. It doesn't look bad, per say, but it definitely looks different. The surgeon concentrated on the middle of his lips, and it gives him a much poutier look, which you might have even called kissable on another troll, though right now they're painted shiny black, which makes you think they'd leave marks everywhere they touched. 

Definitely a mouth you could imagine enjoying seeing around your bulge, if he would keep it from flapping with useless, excessive, and boring words for long enough, but there's no chance of that happening without voodoos. Which you would, of course, never use for that purpose. You have better things to do with that than get laid.

Another concern is that it's turned up.

In a smile.

Kankri is smiling at Porrim outside of a coffee shop with lip injections and makeup on. Have pigs flown? Has Hell frozen over? Are the Messiahs about to return and bring about the apocalypse? What is happening?

You decide to find out.

You walk closer, and wave, wearing your least-threatening smile under your stitches, and Kankri rapidly turns red, then pale. Porrim's eyes go wide for a moment, before she seems to get herself under control, and puts a polite smile on her face, hand still on Kankri’s. You note, gently rubbing the back of his hand, which is holding tight as he tries to look less-than-horrified. Based on the way he appears to want the floor to swallow him, you don’t say anything about his sudden change of appearance.

“Hey, Porrim, Kankri.” You greet them casually enough. You’ve seen enough of them to have signs for them, Porrim the sign for makeup, but performed with the hand shape for P, Kankri the sign for talkative, but with two K hand shapes. “What’s good?” 

She looks at Kankri expectantly for a moment, who sputters, for once in his life at a loss for words, and then she answers for him. “Oh, we’re just out for an afternoon walk and a bite to eat, you know? There’s a little cafe on Niagara St. I thought would be just perfect for lunch.”

You nod knowingly, though this answers none of your questions. So you push it a little. Though they haven’t made an official announcement, it’s obvious that there’s something going on between them, pale or red or black or something. The way he’s reacting to Kurloz’s presence would suggest black, he’s not doing this because he wants his friends to see him like this, but he’s looking to Porrim for guidance in his panic. Either way, this seems like a good way to get to the bottom of whatever this is.

“Sounds good. Mind if I join you? Been hankering for some good coffee something fierce.” You sign, asking, of course. You’re not entirely rude, and Kankri is developing angry red spots across the top of his chest from the stress. Well, that hasn’t changed, at least.

“What do you think, Kanny?” She asks him, imploring, her voice tinged with amusement at his bafflement. “Would you mind a third joining us? Come on, Kanny, don’t be shy.”

Amazingly, he doesn’t immediately protest her calling him ‘Kanny’, instead his mouth twists, he looks at both of you, quick glances, panick-striken, you can see the gears whirring in his head as he thinks, before he manages to get out, “Well, I don’t see any reason why not...”

“That’s the spirit. We’d love for you to come along, Kurloz. I’ve heard wonderful things about this cafe...” She continues with the banal small talk until you get to the cafe, and excuses them for a moment, so that they can retreat to the restroom, and you check your phone, idly scrolling Bubblr. You almost think you’ve been bypassed and they didn’t want you there after all, or Kankri’s chickened out when they finally reappear, and you can get into line to order.

You order a minimally sugary iced coffee, and grab a straw, to slide between your stitches, and wait patiently as Kankri and Porrim order real food- you prefer to keep your eating private, as the effect with your pierced mouth and lack of tongue does limit what you can eat, and can be disturbing to others. You never knew Kankri had that much of a sweet tooth, but he orders some kind of milk-sweetener-espresso monstrosity with extra sweet flavoring, and a parfait, and a fruity muffin. Porrim a much more tame drink, a sandwich, though she does get a small pastry.

You admit you do take a small moment to almost cop a feel of Kankri, as the three of you rustle to find a table. It’s not a grope, you’re not crude and disrespectful, like Cronus, you just gently move him aside by the waist, and yup. That is definitely a corset on him, you can feel the bones and the thick fabric keeping his waist taut and small. He allows you a little bit more handsyness than your average troll, in crowds like this, since you can’t speak, and therefore can’t say ‘excuse me’ to get his attention.

You sip at your coffee, and make a bit more small talk with Porrim before you finally ask the question. 

“So, anything new about the two of you that I should know about?” You ask if you should know about, because Kankri will verbally rip off one of your arms and beat you with it if he feels like you’re encroaching on his privacy. Paranoid little shit.

“Well...” says Porrim, glancing over with a grin at Kankri, who blushes profusely. “We’re officially matesprits, now.”

You raise an eyebrow. “Really? I didn’t mean to intrude on your date.”

“Oh, it’s fine.” She assures you, “We should really spend more time with our friends. We’ve just been all honeymoon-phase-y, so it’s good to spend time with other people, right, Kanny?”

Kankri, trapped in the booth next to Porrim and looking queasy, but relieved, you think he thought she was going to say something else, possibly something about his new manner of dress or his lips. “Right, right. It’s healthy to spend time with people outside your immediate quadrants, and prevent social overload with your particular quadrant partners.”

”... Anything else I should know?” You Ask, looking pointedly at Kankri, and specifically at Kankri’s perfect lips this time.

He shifts uncomfortably, “Uh, I don’t think so... Porrim, if you’ll let me out? I need to go to the restroom.”

She rolls her eyes and lets him out, and you cross your arms and look at her expectantly, until she finally spills the beans.

“We’re just... Experimenting a little with Kankri’s presentation and look.” She tells you, obviously feeling a little guilty with saying this without him here. “We’re enjoying ourselves, but hadn’t been expecting to see anyone we knew today, with him all dolled up, so having you here and not knowing what to say is startling him.”

“This experimentation involves skirts and lip injections?” You sign at her, direct and to the point. “Not that I am complaining. He looks good.”

She looks towards the restroom quickly, where’s he’s disappeared to, losing herself for a moment, “Doesn’t he, though?” She sighs, clearly very well loving his new look. “His lips were only done last week though, so he’s all self-conscious about them. I’d recommend not bringing them up.”

“I’m sure you bring them up.” You state, trying to make it sound as non-accusatory as possible.

“Well, yes, but I’m only complimenting them. And I’m his matesprit. It’s different.” She takes a bite of her muffin.

You didn’t think your eyebrows could go any higher, but there they go. You can barely believe it, since it makes you consider things you thought had been simply gone all long. “How did you manage to even get him to consider being in any kind of relationship?” 

“Oh, Kankri is... A lot kinkier than you’d think.” She says, then closes her mouth delicately, not terribly interested in going on. Honestly, you’d have thought that he’d been neutered, the way he shunned romance and sex, despite his obvious former crush on Latula. It wasn’t terribly uncommon on culled trolls, since quadrants and donations were such a touchy subject. The idea that Kankri might be a total kinkster is one that hasn’t crossed your mind, but it does make a bit of sense, and it’s not an unattractive thought.

You still wouldn’t mind those lips wrapped around your bulge, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kankri ==> Be a Tease  
> Kankri ==> Be Reckless


	15. Kankri ==> Be Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all had an issue figuring out what you wanted for this one, but eventually seemed to decide on him being reckless, so he gets fingered and then sucks Kurloz off in a public bathroom. 
> 
> Also: I’ve had at least one request for Kankri to lose his virginity to, or at least in front of, people other than Porrim, so I wanna know if that’s something you guys still/actually want.

Coming across Kurloz on your little day trip was definitely an unexpected and nerve wracking addition to your day. Still adjusting to the look of your new lips, you had to admit that they did look great, and Porrim May or may not having caught you staring at yourself several times in the mirror, especially since you could now put product on them. Porrim had done an exceptional job with you that morning, and you could’ve sworn the matte black product with the gloss at the center made your lips look even more full.

She also may or may not have several photos of you now with your new lips, from an innocent photo with one finger on your lips, to a certain moment caught with them wrapped around a certain part of her anatomy. Kurloz, now that you’ve met him, seems to share a similar fascination with them, though your first thought is that his is only a vague interest in the difference, since he doesn’t bring it up.

You aren’t really considering anything until Porrim pulls you into the bathroom and tells you she wants you to suck his bulge for her. A little flush of a thrill rushes up to your cheeks, and down to some other places, too, and you’ve discussed the possibility of ‘swinging’ before. It’s just never been a forefront option before, and you’re not sure Kurloz would want to, to be honest. She also removes your panties for you, and shoves them into the depths of her purse, telling you that you won’t get them back until you’ve done it, though you have no idea when you might do so.

She solves this problem by inviting him with the two of you for the rest of your shopping trip, which he accepts. She’s been teaching you the tricks, those flirtatious little teases, and the not-so-little ones, to see if someone is interested. She is, after all, the expert. So you spend the afternoon being a tease. A tease with no panties on, struggling to keep your bulge in.

It’s not until Porrim tugs you down in a department store, bending you over to look at something, that you know for certain he’s interested. You know he’s interested because you feel a hand cup your rear end, slowly headed towards your nook. It’s a gentle hand, gloved, with the long fingers you know that Kurloz has.

It makes your body go hot, the hair at the back of your neck standing on end, and your nook clenches a little, bulge threatening to unsheathe. You swear you can almost hear the scrape of his gloves on your ass as it makes its way down, and have to bite down a much larger noise as it starts to rub.

You know it’s not Porrim, because she’s explaining something about this watch she’s pretending to show you, hands on your shoulder. That leaves Kurloz to be tracing your nooklips, finding the little nub just above it, pressing and gently pinching as you struggle not to slide out, because that means you’ll have to find the ablution stalls with your bulge lifting your skirt hem all the while.

In some kind of revenge, you grab Porrim’s arm in your hand, trying not to moan as fingers slide into your nook, and Kurloz must be experienced at this because his fingers find the more sensitive spots right away, pressing at your walls, and most likely staining his gloves irrecoverably with red fluids. Not that you can see it from this angle, since you’re still bent over the jewelry collection from some designer or another.

You force yourself not to expel, to cum dry with your bulge still in when those fingers push you over the edge, in plain view in the middle of a department store, bent over as Kurloz pretends to be looking at a rack of overpriced scarves and Porrim pretends to ogle the shiny things, alternately biting her lip at your stifled gasps and taking deep breaths at how tightly you’re gripping her shoulder to keep yourself under control.

You have Kurloz in the nearest ablutions stall in less than a minute- luckily a fairly empty one. He’s out- he’s been out, you can tell by how his shorts move and how wet the inside of his bodysuit is when you fish out his bulge, sink to your knees and pull a pail from your modus. You’ve never been so horny in your life.

You and Porrim simply clean up the slurry you’ve spilled everywhere afterwards, but that not being an option in a public ablutionsblock, it’s the first time you’ve ever had a bonafide sexual encounter that ended with two people’s slurry in a bucket, because it doesn’t take long after you cum before purple starts to spill and you have to risk spilling to get the pail up to catch it. By the end, your makeup needs a serious touch-up.

He captchalogs it for you before you get the chance, as you pant and wipe your mouth with ablution tissue. You don’t want to know what he’s planning on doing with it. Your makeup smears everywhere as you wipe, and when you come out of the stall, Porrim is there immediately, a slight flush on her cheeks, but with her little portable face kit out, going to work quickly to put your face back on, make you look presentable again, in between kisses.

When you finally get home, you’re barely in the door before she’s up against you, sliding her bulge against the cleft of your ass, breathing in your ear about how good you were for her, how well you did, how hot you looked bent over, getting fingered out in the open in a public store, how naughty you were, in the best way, for sucking bulge in a public ablution block. She tells you how she should’ve taken you back into that stall and fucked you good and hard as she lifts your skirt, and slides her bulge inside your ass.

She still hasn’t taken your nook properly, but you don’t really care right now, because she has you bent over the table in the entranceway, one hand in your hair, the other stroking your bulge as she fucks you, hard, rough, like she’s masturbating with your body. Just the way you like it, and you know she’s going harder because her breasts are sore and achy and she’ll have you suck them dry afterwards, and you can’t imagine anywhere else you would rather be.

“... So how was swinging?” She asks you later, as you finish off the milk in her second breast to the background noise of a movie, her fingers idly stroking the insides of your open thighs, and your nook through your fresh panties. You blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kankri ==> Romantic, If Kinky Virginity Loss  
> OR  
> Kankri ==> Lose Virginity to the Public

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all have preferences to what happens next, leave a comment!


End file.
